brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Devin Donatello/Magenta's Trump Card - Devin Donatello's Trip 7
CyanVin's Trip Episode 7 - Magenta's Trump Card Magenta : Heh, You Think you will win, Cyan? Cyan : Yes, i would! Magenta : Think again! Go, Glaceon! (Special For GlaceonistheBest) ^Glaceon appeared!^ Cyan : Fennekin, Use Ember! ^Fennekin Use Ember!^ ^It was Super Effective Against The Opposing Glaceon! Glaceon HP is 13 Left!^ Magenta : Glaceon, Use Quick Attack! ^The Opposing Glaceon use Quick Attack!^ ^The Opposing Glaceon Attack Hit! Fennekin HP is 6 Left!^ Cyan : What?! I Must Survive!! Fennekin Use Ember Again!! ^Fennekin Use Ember^ ^It Was Super Effective Against the Opposing Glaceon! Glaceon HP is 7 Left!^ Magenta : I'm Not Losing! Glaceon, Use Sand Attack!^ ^Glaceon use Sand Attack!^ ^Fennekin Accuracy Decreased!^ Cyan : Fennekin, Use Ember! ^Fennekin Use Ember^ ^Fennekin Attack Missed!^ Cyan : What?! Oh No! Magenta : Hah! My Turn! Glaceon, Use Tail Whip!^ ^The Opposing Glaceon use Tail Whip!^ ^Fennekin Defense Decreased!^ Cyan : This is our turn! Fennekin, Use Ember! ^Fennekin use Ember^ ^Fennekin Attack Missed!^ Magenta : Hah! Let's Finish Him! Use Quick Attack!^ ^The Opposing Glaceon use Quick Attack^ ^The Opposing Glaceon attack hits! Fennekin HP Is 1 Left!^ Cyan : This is not gonna end here! I Won't Just Lose!! Fennekin, Use Ember!!! Cyan : (I Hope It Works) ^Fennekin Use Ember^ Cyan : Here It Is! ^It Was Super Effective Against The Opposing Glaceon. Glaceon Fainted!^ Magenta : Agh.. Why? I Train Harder! Guess that mean he was a strong trainer! ^The Battle Ends!^ ^Fennekin Leveled Up to Level 6!^ ^Fennekin Leveled Up to Level 7^ ^Fennekin Leveled Up to Level 8^ Magenta : Cyan, here it is! The Avalanche Badge!! ^Drum Rolls^ Cyan : I'm Excited! Thank You Magenta! I Shall go now! Magenta : Wait, I Want to Join You! You're a tough trainer. I Want to learn what can i get from you! Cyan : *Blushes* (QueenCupcake Style!) Cyan : Okay, Then! If you want to. Cyan : Wait, but who will be the gym leader? Magenta : My little sister, Aurora! She's a tough trainer like you too! Cyan : Okay then, Let's Go! Where do we heading next? Magenta : Let's go to Beldrin City! The Gym Type is Water Type! Cyan : Well, Let's Go! Narrator : After our hero (Pokemon Narrator Style) won the battle with Magenta, the Citruma Gym Leader, Cyan and Magenta head to Beldrin City! What could be next? Stay Tune! Meanwhile...... Unknown Man : Heheheh, What should we do now, Boss? Unknown Woman : Yes, What should we do? Unknown Man (Boss) : You must find this trainer at once! Unknown Man and Woman : Yes, Master! You Are At Our Service, Marla and Marvis!! To Be Continued Question : -What Danger Will Cyan and Magenta Got Next? Comment Down! (I'm Bored of Poll because only a few person vote!) (If you like the poll, convince me the reason i have to make the poll!) Category:Blog posts